An Unpredicted Change
by xoitouchedandiwasburned
Summary: Edward makes a deal that he will never forget. Could it cost him his life? Could there be a feud that never gets broken. Jacob asks Bella to start over, Bella agrees, sending The Cullen’s into a whirl wind that could potentially destroy them forever.
1. Bella's Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Please Review**

**This is my First Fan Fiction**

* * *

Bella's decision

* * *

_Jacob_

"_Help me stop it" he whispered. "Help me stop this from happening."_

"_How? By offering my stud services?" He didn't even flinch when I said that, but I did. "You're really sick. She'll never listen to this."_

"_Try. There's nothing to lose now. How will it hurt?" It would hurt me. Hadn't I taken enough rejection from Bella without this? _

"_A little pain to save her? Is it such a high cost? "_

"_But it won't work."_

"_Maybe not. Maybe it will confuse her, though. Maybe she'll falter in her resolve. One moment of doubt is all I need."_

"_And then you will pull the rug out from under the offer? 'Just kidding, Bella'?"_

"_If she wants a child that's what she gets. I won't rescind."_

_I couldn't believe I was even thinking about this. Bella would punch me- not that I cared about that, but it would probably break her hand again. I shouldn't let him talk to me, mess with my head. I should just kill him now._

"_Not now." he whispered. "Not yet. Right or wrong, it would destroy her, and you know it. No need to be hasty. If she won't listen to you, you'll get your chance. The moment Bella's heart stops beating. I will be begging for you to kill me."_

"_You won't have to beg long."_

"_Listen to me. Don't get your back up yet. Okay? Just listen. What if...?"_

"_What if what."_

"_What if this wasn't a one shot deal? What if it wasn't all or nothing? What if you just listened to Carlisle like a good girl, and kept yourself alive?"_

"_I won't-"?_

"_I'm not done yet. So you stay alive. Then you can start over. This didn't work out. Try again."_

"_I don't understand... What do you mean, try again? You can't think Edward would let me...? And what difference would it make I'm sure any baby-."_

"_Yes." I snapped. "Any kind of HIS would be the same."_

_Her face just tired and got more confused. "What?"_

_But I couldn't say anymore. There was no point. I would never be able to save her from herself. I'd never been able to do that._

_Then she blinked, and I could see she got it._

Her hands dropped to the disgusting bump that was growing there.

"Carlisle..." she whispered "Jacob's right. This was a mistake, could you get _it_ out please." Her voice cracked and a tear ran down her face. I leaned forward and kissed the tear away- she looked up and smiled. She was so fragile.

Then, Carlisle carried her off without a word.

I was a good thing Rosalie was hunting, she would have ripped my throat out at the first chance she didn't need this to set her off.

Edward stood there like a marble statue the whole time Carlisle was working on Bella normally he would be by her side. But he wasn't. Strange.

I could smell her as soon as she walked into the door, the stench was unbelievable.

"I'm Home! Where's my yummy mummy to be?" Rosalie looked like an excited puppy and Emmet had a smug grin on his face.

Looks like they had been doing a lot more than hunting.

It had been two hours and the wait was agony. I didn't want my Bella to be rotting all because of that parasite.

As Carlisle carried her down the stairs, a wave of relief flushed through my whole body-I couldn't help myself from grinning.

I darted across to her and held her in my arms.

"Jake. I've realised what I want." Her voiced was all croaky, but she sounded like my Bells "You..." her cheeks flushed a crimson colour.

In the other room I heard an outcry of sobs and one ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Please review**

* * *


	2. Leaving My Comfort Zone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 2

* * *

Leaving My Comfort Zone

* * *

Jacob

Alice darted into the room completely ignoring me with Bella in my arms.

"Edward... its Bella. Is she?" Alice's voice was had a lump in it she was on the verge of tears.

"Alice, I'm right here; everything's just fine. Jake put me down I need to explain." Bella didn't like speaking in public and you could see the pain this was causing her. She looked down steadied herself then began to speak.

"I had Carlisle remove EJ, he just didn't feel like mine. Never the less it would have been awful for everyone-." Rosalie cut her off and lunged at Edwards' throat, at that moment everything went a blur I pushed Bella out of the way and grasped at the blonde dog.

I caught her at the root of her hair. Threw her onto the floor; and I couldn't stop. It was one thing that Bella hadn't chose Edward which I was secretly humming about, but another thing that the vamp they called 'Rose' was blaming Edward when it was actually me.

Edward being the gent he was would gladly let Rosalie rip him to shreds and tear Bella's heart into two.

"JUST STOP... Just think Rose if I'd have chosen to keep the baby who knows where I'd be now. No I know where I'd be I'd be upstairs bleeding pain, screams." Her voice turned into a whisper "Rose you always asked me to choose this life, and now I have. I will never be one of you, never... just like you wanted. You thought I'd outshine you; you couldn't stand anyone being prettier than you. That's your trait you got nothing else. So now you can keep it... come on Jake let's go." Her voice now was quieter than a whisper, but the leeches didn't have a problem with communication; they could hear her loud and clear.

"Bells are you-." She put her hand up as if motioning me to stop talking.

"Jake I've made my mind up, come on." Her hand went to the door handle, but Edwards hand was over hers and the burning man was back in his eyes.

"Please Bella... I don't know what I'd do without you I need you to survive." He was pleading and I nearly threw her too him and let him have her, but I'd just won her back I was going to loosen my grip that quick. Not again. Not ever.

When Bella replied her voice was sharp and like ice, it had no feeling. Cold. "You seemed to survive pretty well when you left me, I knew what you were doing, but I couldn't accept it, I forgot... about Jake. Charlie was right I need Jake. I need balance. Jake balances it pretty well. Goodbye Edward I love you." He let loose of her grip took a step back and said.

"I Love you too Bella. I'll always wait for you, my love."

And at that we were out the door she collapsed and I held her while she cried. Edward was an object of the past and Bella was my possession now, we would forget him. Move on.

I didn't know if Bella could though, they had nearly had a child for peat's sake. Of course she isn't going to move on. I had no connection with him what so ever.

"Bells come on I got something to show you." I couldn't help but grinning I put her on my back and ran, we weren't a few feet away when I stopped I didn't know if she'd grasped where I was taking her, but I covered her eyes and walked her into our new life.

* * *

**Please Review For more**


	3. Nail Varnish and Broken Heels

The Morning After

Rosalie's POV

Edward won't survive without her.

When we left the last time, he nearly went insane. But it was for the best right? I never thought Bella had balls; she must do if she could stand up to six vampires. I kind of admire her in a way. Seriously though she could have chosen better than a smelly mutt. She would have been better off with that Newton kid. Whatever, she's gone now it's better without her.

_Shit. THAT STUPID DOG BROKE MY FUCKING HEEL; you have got to be kidding, I look a state. Oh my God my hair, I have some work to do._

"Great now that's over with I need some therapeutic pampering. Rose time." I stalked up the stairs, ignoring the looks 'my family' were giving me. So what it was my way of dealing with things. Of course I would miss Bella. I loved her, in my own way: yes those things she said hurt and yes I was jealous of her, but I would have gotten over it.

I always wanted to give Bella a pamper session, but I got the feeling it wasn't her thing. She was so simplistic, but drop dead gorgeous. _ROSE!_ _ Shut the hell up about Bella, you're not fucking obsessed, concentrate on what you're doing. _Ok so, hair...check...nails...check...skin...check. That was when I broke down. I've never cried before especially over a human girl, but it was like a piece of me had been ripped out, and given to the hounds. I don't know how long I sat their crying I guess long enough for Emmet to find me and hold me in his embrace.

"I miss her Emmet, and I didn't even like her." I couldn't even comprehend the words I was saying, but he seemed to understand. We sat there for awhile, then he entwined his fingers with mine and took me off too bed...

I got up, and I felt like absolute shit. I nearly fell twice, unusual for a vampire I know. Urgh what was that feeling at the back of my throat. My stomach wretched and I felt like the marble inside me had broken.I cracked and I threw up more blood than I could ever imagine.

This was agony. Could vampires die?

Of course Carlisle heard me, and was there before the second helping made its way up my throat. Emmet was by my side holding my hand, and Alice was there too holding my hair back. It felt like fire was burning its way up my throat, licking every crevice, smouldering it. Was I changing into a human, was my body rejecting something.

No it couldn't be, there was no way I could be changed into a human it was...impossible.

Then, it stopped- I felt fine. Apart from a tender kicking in my stomach, my feelings were all fuzzy and warm and I knew at that instant what was happening to me.

I was pregnant.

_Impossible._


End file.
